When Hormones Attack
by AlexaSinead
Summary: It's been a long time since they have seen each other, let alone be with each other. So to change this Hinata conducts a plan that would change this. Lemon warning.


**Hi people, I know I've been gone for a while now and I'm sorry for that. **

**I don't know what came over me to wirte this but I hope you all like it. **

**As you all know I don't own Naruto. **

**When hormones attack**

Hinata waited by the window. The plan was already in motion. She waited, sure that he would answer quickly. He always did.

He was Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata's boyfriend of a year. He was caring and funny and completely perfect for her. Even though it took her a couple of years to confess; she regretted nothing. It was the time, since it gave him time to forget about Sakura and notice her instead. Waiting was good sometimes, but this gal had waiting enough.

Suddenly there was a knock, which brought a smile to her pale face. It was part of him, a clone but she knew he would send a clone, she was actually counting on it. After all he had been so busy lately, him being the new up and coming Hokage.

"Hello Naruto-kun" She greeted sweetly.

"Hello Hina-chan" He said with a big grin. "I'm here to help you"

"Oh good" She smiled. "It's the cabinet… I can't see what's wrong with it" She said innocently. He gave her a sharp nod and wonder in, directly into the kitchen.

When she made sure he wasn't looking she stripped her jacket and pants off letting herself completely naked. No underwear was used, knowing the result she would have. She placed two tin layers of hair covering her nipple. She tip toe towards the clone who was still trying to figure out what was wrong with the cabinet.

When she was finally behind him, she placed her hand over his eyes. "Hinata" the clone called out confuse.

Hinata then smiled and began to trace her nose through the line on the back of his neck, earning a shiver from him.

She then began to leave butterfly kisses on the back of his neck while her hands found themselves under his jacket and under shirt.

Suddenly the clone turned around, his eyes filled with lust. His lips aimed for hers but she quickly stopped him placing two fingers on his lips. He gave her a confuse look which she ignored. Instead she leaned forward pressing her naked body against his hard chest while her hands traveled down his body.

He's body gave a harsh jerk once her hands found his winning prize. His mouth opened to let out a moan but his body was filled with too much pleasure to find his voice. Then she leaned even closer until her lips were on his ear.

She slightly grabbed his earlobe and began to suck and nibble. The clone continue to shiver and groan as tiny bits of sweat ran down his neck.

He wished he could use his hands to touch her to feel her but she had too much power on him and just as he was at the peak of orgasm he felt her hand leave his now hard throbbing member. He let out a frustrated groan but just as he wanted to move, she cornered him against the counter.

She parted slightly and smiled as she whispered into his ear. "Please tell Naruto, I'm waiting for him… naked" She said and before he knew it, she stabbed him. Once the smoke cleared off she smiled, place the knife on the sink.

Back in the Hokage office, Naruto sat behind the desk that it was soon to be his but it was nothing like he imagined. He always thought he would be sitting there, deciding who will go on a mission to stand up and look at the window and be showered by admiration from his people, but instead he was bored out of his mind listening to Tsunade and Shizune explained some of his many duties. He thought about what would have he been doing if he was with Hinata. He would have probably been fixing whatever he had sent his close to fix and he would have been showered with kisses and warm ramen. They would have cuddle up in the could cha watch two movies. One for her and one for him, until they were too tired and went off to bed. It all sounded like heaven but instead he would stay there for house until it was time to bed and he would have to go back t his lonely apartment and sleep alone and come back the next day without knowing when he would see his girlfriend again. This thought made him sigh. Suddenly he felt the thoughts from his close come to him and as everything rush back to him, he forced out a moan from the back of his throat. He let his head hit the wooden desk as he felt his pants grow tighter.

"Naruto?" Tsunade asked worriedly.

"Uh…" He managed to say, while a blush tainted his cheeks. "Can we leave this for another day? I need to go" And before Tsunade could answer he was gone.

"What was the matter with him?" Shizune asked, earning a confuse shrug from Tsunade.

"Well, now that we have a free night, how about we enjoy it" Tsunade said, pushing Shizune out the door.

Back at Hinata's apartment, she had just finally lit up the last candle when she felt someone press against her back. "You've been naughty" A teasing male voice rumbled in the poorly lighted room.

"Naughty? Why have I been naughty?" She asked, in her innocent voice as she slowly turned around. Naruto stared at her pale naked body and smirked. He didn't even think twice to throw himself on to her, dipping his lips into hers. His tongue begged for entrance which she happily accepted. His hands traveled down her naked body until his fingers found Hinata's womanhood. She leaned back, enjoying the feeling of him inside of her. She bit her lips to keep herself from moaning but she was not successful. He let a finger travel further making her man loudly as she position herself on the furniture behind her, opening her legs slightly. Naruto smiled at her action and leaned down and kissed while pumping his finger in and out.

Sweat ran down her pale back as she moaned at the peak of orgasm. "Wet and ready" Naruto mumbled against her neck as he traced his finger on her pussy.

Hinata chuckled lightly as she hands slipped down and undid his buttons. She smiled at him as she helped him shimmer down his pants and boxers, just to find herself being stared at by his erect member.

"It seems to be you don't need any help" She giggled lightly pulling him down and kissing him.

"You already did" He said referring to her clone idea.

"Oh right" She giggled. Then he leaned once again and kissed her.

"Can you do that thing I like?" He asked, as his lips were pressed against hers.

"What thing?" She asked teasingly and just as he was about to tell her, she did what he had requested. Her hand held his testicles pulling them slightly making moan with pleasure.

It was then that something truly snapped. In his eyes she something stir, like animal that had been awaken. It wasn't the first time she had seen Naruto like this, it was the Naruto that had made her legs slightly numb the next morning.

He then pulled her close and insert her in quick swift. Hinata moaned loudly, clawing his back as he trusted inside of her, his own moan muffled by her soft skin as he sucked on it.

And then, as if it was planned they came at the same time, shouting into the heavens each other's name.

They panted exhausted from the excitement. Hinata draped her body over his shoulder, balancing herself with one arm while the other ran its fingers up and down her well form abs.

"This got to happen more often" He said with a soft chuckled. His eyes moved towards her face and stared at the woman in his arms.

"Are my legs still there?" She murmured; her voice quiet and tired. She had come back to her old self, the shy, quiet, cute girl that he loved. For Naruto wasn't the only one who became an animal when hormones attacked. In fact Hinata turned into someone else, someone who didn't blush or faint at the word pussy or dick.

He loved both side.

He smiled down at her and ran the tips of his fingers down her legs making her shiver. "There they are" She sigh quietly, which caused his to chuckled.

With one swift movement he picked her up and carried her to bed and cuddle with her like he truly wanted, not that he regretted the change of scenery but that what happens when hormones attacked.


End file.
